1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved foldable rake implement. The invention includes improvements to the Foldable Rake Implement, U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,868. The improvements enhance the performance and producibility of the foldable rake implement of the above prior art patent.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,868, Aug. 15, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,982 of May 16, 1995, both by Darnell, are foldable rake implements that perform their functions quite well. However, there is always a better way, as will be seen in the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention.
FIGS. 1, 2, and 7 illustrate details of the prior art foldable rake implement as covered by U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,868, Aug. 15, 1995 by Darnell, who is the present inventor of the improvements that will be discussed in the subsequent description.
In FIGS. 1 and 2, two cables, 80 and 82 are shown connected to an actuator 75 of a foldable rake implement 10. The cables 80 and 82 travel through guide eyes and notches until they reach their repsective attachment points.
In FIG. 7, a prior art articulated frame structure 18 includes a first frame half 18A and a second frame half 18B. The frame half 18A contains hinge pin retaining devises 48, 52, and 56 which receive pins 46, 50, and 54 which are a part of the second frame half 18B.